


Date Night

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub overtones, F/F, Lemon, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Teasing, blink and you'll miss it references to Drag Race All Stars 4, bottom Hermione, nightclubs, top Pansy, witches in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Hermione's been frustrated, Pansy plans to make her feel better.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask from my Tumblr.

Hermione was sulking, after two years together Pansy had become rather skilled at noticing when her girlfriend was trying not to be obviously upset about something. She had, of course, had a very rough week. Her poll numbers were down, and her re-election campaign was in jeopardy to a some Neo-Death Eater of all people. The whole thing would have been ludicrously laughable, but it was clearly eating her girlfriend up inside. After all they had fought for, the idea of someone who espoused, essentially the same ideas as Voldemort, even if he tried desperately to distance himself from the name and the idea, not twenty years after the war, was horrifying to Hermione. Pansy had tried to assure her that there was no way it would gain any legitimacy and that she would win in another landslide once Potter campaigned for her again.

But Harry was on holiday,  _again,_ with Draco in the Seychelles. They’d been on holiday for the better part of the last six years since they’d gotten together. Frankly, it was bloody ridiculous Pansy thought. She had half a mind to firecall Draco and chew him a new arsehole, but she knew that would only lead to him not speaking to her for some time. So instead, she decided on a different plan.

“Come on,” Pansy said getting to her feet. Hermione looked up at her from the couch.

“Where are we going?” Hermione asked.

“Out,” Pansy said simply. Hermione groaned shaking her head. Pansy merely gave her a hard look. “Up, or I’ll pick you up and throw you over my shoulder and dress you myself.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Hermione hissed. Pansy raised an eyebrow at that as if to say,  _wouldn’t I?_ She had done it before.

“Love its been ages since you’ve gone out and just enjoyed yourself. You deserve to have a little fun,” Pansy said pulling the woman to her feet. Hermione sighed, leaning against her girlfriend, laying her head on Pansy’s shoulder.

“I’m too bloody tired to have fun. Being Minister sucks.”

“I know love,” Pansy said kissing the side of her head. “But you don’t  _have_ to do it. Remember what Potter promised you? Anytime you want to quit, he could take over?”

Hermione sighed. “I can’t ask Harry to do that,” she said.

“Why?” Pansy eyed her.

“Because he has no desire to be Minister.”

“And you did?” Pansy asked.

Hermione gave her girlfriend a look, “Pans, it’s different for me. He’s already done so much for everyone…”

“And you haven’t? Those two wouldn’t have survived five minutes without your help.”

Hermione laughed a little despite herself. Harry often made it a point to say the very same thing. “I know. What I mean is, he’s always had to do everything…”

“Fine then let your Junior Minister…”

“Absolutely not!” Hermione snapped. The witch had been gunning for Hermione’s job since she started. “Look, I can do this. I  _want_ to do this. I’ve just been having a rough week is all.”

Pansy smiled and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “Come on, we’re going out, no argument. I’m gonna pick out something devastatingly sexy for you to wear, then we’re going to go to that new underground club, Club 96, and we’re going to dance and snog and get pissed. Then if you’re lucky I’ll take you into the loo and fuck your brains out until you can’t stand.” Hermione shuddered. She didn’t want to think about how long it had been since they’d had sex, how long it had been since Hermione had even felt sexy. She was too busy feeling all at once, exhausted, annoyed, overworked, and ultimately undervalued. Pansy had done everything she could to ease this; how many nights had Pansy reminded her to eat, brought her tea, or otherwise dragged her away from her desk and into a shower to help her feel just a little bit more human? “Go take a shower,” Pansy said, smacking her arse. Hermione giggled and ran towards their bedroom.

“Don’t you wanna come with me?” Hermione asked with a pout.

Pansy smirked, “Tempting babe, but if I do that, we’ll never get anything done.” Hermione nodded and disappeared into their bedroom leaving her girlfriend in their living room. Pansy sucked in a deep breath and made her way into their bedroom and their walk-in closet to decide on Hermione’s outfit. There was a red dress that Hermione rarely ever got to wear. It was stunning, and conformed to her perfect body, just short enough to show off her incredible legs, and revealed just the right amount of cleavage to get everyone in the room staring right at her. Pansy grinned, grabbing the dress off the hanger with a pair of red stilettos.

For herself, there could only be one choice. Something chic, a black mini skirt and a bra with a leather jacket and boots. Pansy changed into her outfit and briefly considered whether or not she wanted to put on makeup for the occasion. Perhaps a nice smokey eye and a deep purple lip.

Pansy was still putting on makeup when Hermione stepped out of the shower, with her towel wrapped precariously around herself. Pansy smirked, eyeing her girlfriend in the mirror. Hermione smiled, unwrapping her towel and let it fall to the ground. Pansy whistled, turning around. “Somebody’s in better spirits,” Pansy said as she crossed the threshold towards the other woman.

“You could say that,” Hermione wrapped her arms around Pansy’s shoulders, and kissed her lips softly.

“Mmm, you should get dressed,” Pansy said.

“I  _could_ do that,” Hermione replied. “Or,” she took hold of her girlfriend’s hand wrapped around her waist and guided it down between her legs. “We could do this,” she purred. Pansy chuckled, running the pad of her thumb up the folds of her girlfriend’s labia. Hermione gasped, arching her back.

Pansy smirked, and kissed her neck, “Like that baby?”

“Yes,” Hermione’s breath caught as Pansy stroked her thumb up higher. “Ooh gods,  _please._ ”

Pansy chuckled, “Such a needy little thing aren’t you baby?”

Hermione merely whined. “P-Pansy, please, d-don’t tease me.”

Pansy smirked kissing her lips softly and pulled away. “Get dressed babe. I promise I’ll play with you more at the club.”

Hermione pouted but did as she was told, picking the red dress up off the bed. “You didn’t put out any knickers,” Hermione said.

“I know,” Pansy winked. Hermione shuddered, shimming into the tight dress, and slipping into the shoes.

“I don’t think I want to do any makeup tonight,” Hermione said. “Well, maybe some lip gloss.”

“That’s very sensible, love,” Pansy replied, giving her a peck on the cheek as she pulled out a shimmery pink lipgloss and handed it to her girlfriend. Hermione eyed her.

“Put it on for me?”

Pansy smirked, opening up the tube and began to apply the lip gloss to her girlfriend’s pouty mauve lips. “Gods you're so beautiful,” Pansy said.

“Thank you,” Hermione said with a smile. Pansy slipped the lip gloss into her back pocket, and slid her arm around Hermione’s waist, disapparating them with a loud crack.

The club was loud, and foggy, as they appeared. “I took the liberty of applying a little glamour so no one will remember they’ve seen us or quite be able to make out our faces,” Pansy purred into Hermione’s ear.

Hermione sighed happily, “Gods I love you, babe,” she said, wrapped her arms around Pansy’s shoulder as the two began to dance. They danced for what had felt like hours without a care in the world. It was heaven. 

Pansy smirked, pulling her girlfriend tight to her chest, squeezing her arse through her dress.

“You look good enough to eat in that dress, you know that baby?” Pansy purred in her ear.

Hermione shuddered, “Mmm, yeah?”

“Oh yeah, I wanna devour you right here on this dance floor,” Pansy purred.

Hermione whimpered, “Tease.”

“Who’s teasing babe? I have every intention of driving you mad with just my tongue,” she said licking the shell of Hermione’s ear.

Hermione gasped, “Need you so bad,” she whined.

Pansy grinned. “Beg for it.”

Hermione shuddered, “Please Pans, please, gods I’ve been so wet all night just thinking about what you’d do to me. Please, please,  _please._ I need it.”

“Hmm, you have been a rather good girl all night,” Pansy said. Hermione nodded. “Perhaps I should have my wicked way with you,” she grinned. Hermione gasped, as her girlfriend pulled her off the dance floor and the two made their way back, towards the loo. It had been ages since they’d done anything like this, Hermione’s heart raced in excitement as Pansy pulled her into a stall and shoved her against the wall, pressing their lips together, and cast a silencing spell. Hermione whimpered, carding her fingers into Pansy’s black bob. “Tell me what you want baby,” Pansy whispered.

“Fuck me,” Hermione growled.

Pansy grinned, and dropped to her knees, shimmying Hermione’s red dress up her thighs. “So beautiful for me baby, and so wet.” She leaned in, dragging her tongue across Hermione’s dripping pussy, and shoved her tongue deep inside her. Hermione screamed, arching her back, grabbing her girlfriend’s hair as she ate her out ferociously.

“Oh gods, P-Pans,” she groaned, clawing at the tile wall behind her with her free hand. Pansy tongue fucked her harder, teasing her. Hermione’s legs quivered, she was desperately trying to hold on, she didn’t want to come just yet, but Pansy was far too talented for her own good, and she was so close. Pansy smirked, sliding her tongue in as far as it would go, and hummed. Hermione moaned loud and came before she could stop herself. Pansy hummed more, licking her girlfriend clean, devouring every drop of her girlfriend’s come on her lips.

“So delicious,” Pansy purred, getting to her feet, and pulled down Hermione’s dress. “Come on, have a little dance with me and I’ll take you home and fuck you into the mattress.”

Hermione shuddered, following her girlfriend limply out of the loo and onto the dance floor once more.


End file.
